


The Lightning Strike

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Love Will Find A Way: Darkpilot Reunions [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, First Kiss, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 17:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: What if Poe had come out to the burning Jedi Academy to find Ben? How would things have been different?
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Love Will Find A Way: Darkpilot Reunions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982059
Kudos: 2
Collections: Allbingo, Bad Day Collection





	The Lightning Strike

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Instability
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The moment that Poe was able to, he flew out towards the Academy, which was already burning. Already burning. Even as he disembarked from Black One, telling BB-8 to stay with the ship, he had a feeling that he needed to get Ben, immediately.  
  
Ben had sounded so very distraught, so very unstable, over the comlink call. Shaky, and too young. Shaky, and like he blamed himself for it.   
  
Poe didn’t blame him, though. Maybe he should have. But he knew Ben all too well. He knew that Ben was an overwhelmingly kind person, a dedicated Jedi — the idea of him burning down the Academy already had something terribly wrong with it.   
  
He walked down the path, approaching the burning Academy like one would approach a wounded animal. And Ben was there. Poe could hear him taking deep, shuddering breaths, like he was trying to compose himself, pull himself together before it was too late.   
  
“Ben,” Poe said. He wondered if his voice was all but drowned out by the sound of the crackling, devouring flames. “It’s me."  
  
Ben walked towards him, out of the fire, his hair wild, his eyes seeming all but crazed. There was something about them — they just seemed like they were staring past Poe, at something that Poe couldn’t see.   
  
“I killed them,” Ben said softly. “I killed those people. No, I didn’t do it personally, but I killed these people. I really, really did...”  
  
“Good as?”  
  
“There was a lightning strike.” Ben’s voice cracked. "They won’t care what really happened. They’ll just want justice.”  
  
“And the lightning strike set the Academy on fire.”  
  
Ben nodded.   
  
“Oh, Ben."   
  
Poe took Ben’s hand. He didn’t hug Ben, even though he wanted to. It would just scare Ben, even if they were so very close together most of the time. He knew Ben just needed him. Right then, right there, right now.   
  
“I killed them.” Ben’s voice shook. “I killed these people.”  
  
“Don’t say that. Don’t ever say that,” Poe said. “It was nature. It was out of your control. I know you’re not a killer, Ben. I know that with all my heart."  
  
 _It’s okay, Ben. I love you. I love you. I love you._  
  
A choked sob came from Ben, and Poe realized he had picked up at least something from Poe’s mind. Could Ben pick up feelings? Impressions?  
  
“I love you too,” Ben said. “I know I have nothing to give, but...I love you nonetheless."  
  
Poe kissed him, just to cut off whatever self-loathing was about to pour out next. The truth was, he loved Ben too much, too deeply and desperately, to let him do that to himself.   
  
***  
  
They stood together. Ben spoke. "I don’t know where to go,” he said. “I can’t go to Mom. Luke...Luke nearly killed me. I don’t know what was salvageable about Vader but not me...”  
  
“Ben, no. It’s not you, it’s him. There’s nothing wrong with you. With us.” Poe took Ben’s hand again. "We can face your mom. And your uncle. We have to prove you’re innocent. I love you too much to let you just be a fugitive for the rest of your life."  
  
“We could be fugitives together,” Ben said, softly. “Wherever you go, I’ll follow.”  
  
“We’ll see. For now...there’s a spare spot in Black One. You can get in.”  
  
***  
  
They blasted off from Adani and the ruins of the Jedi Academy together, and Poe knew every step of the way he’d love and believe in Ben.


End file.
